Sick to My Stomach
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The title seems pretty self-explanatory to me... Don't like, don't read. KxI.


**Sick to My Stomach**

Kisshu woke up one morning sick to his stomach. He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom at the back of his room, barely making it to the toilet before he threw up. He vaguely wondered what had caused this as he threw up everything he had eaten yesterday.

Just as he thought he was finishing, it felt like his stomach had exploded, and he opened his mouth as what felt like everything in his stomach spilled into the toilet, which was getting full. He managed to swallow, and flushed the toilet.

Swallowing really hadn't felt good, though, and as soon as the toilet was done flushing, Kisshu threw up again. _This feels awful, _he thought, feeling more stuff come up. This time he threw up so much at once he couldn't breathe, as more and more stuff spilled out of his throat.

Soon the toilet was full again, and Kisshu flushed it right before he started feeling sick again. _This is like that time Pai poisoned us, _he thought, as he coughed up what felt like his insides. Realizing he wasn't feeling any better, he called telepathically, _Pai?_

_Kisshu, Blondie captured me and Taruto, you have to be careful, _Pai said.

_I've got the worst stomach bug ever; you're going to have to tough it out till I recover, _Kisshu said grimly. _I can't stop throwing up._

_We'll manage, you focus on getting better, _Pai said, and cut the connection.

_Great…. _Kisshu thought. _Pai can't heal me, and he and Taruto are at the mercy of that evil blonde jerk. NOW what?_

He couldn't think about it much, as his stomach flipped over again, and what felt like a week's worth of stuff was pushed into his throat. As soon as he opened his mouth, it all came out into the toilet. Suddenly it felt like he was choking, and he coughed, causing the rest of the stuff he was throwing up to come up faster. He opened his mouth again, and everything he had choked on spilled out into the toilet, which was full AGAIN.

As soon as stuff stopped coming out, he flushed the toilet. This time it felt like his stomach had settled down a bit, and he got up, then grabbed the bucket under the sink, and went back to his bed.

His stomach felt a little better as he laid back, but suddenly teleportation sounded, and Ichigo appeared, holding what looked like a projector. "Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Lettuce, Pudding, Moe, Miwa, and I got Pai and Taruto back."

"Are they okay?" Kisshu asked.

"Taruto's pretty much okay, but Pai's not doing too well," Ichigo said. "Miwa can heal, though, so she'll do something after she and Moe annihilate Blondie. Miwa said you were sick, so I took the portal machine and came here to take care of you."

"Thanks," Kisshu said, a bit startled.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," Kisshu said. "I couldn't stop throwing up earlier, and my stomach still doesn't feel too good."

Ichigo came over and felt his forehead, then said, "Well, at least you don't have a fever. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah…." Kisshu said tiredly.

"Okay," Ichigo said softly. "Get some rest, I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thanks…." Kisshu said. He settled back against the pillows, and fell asleep. Ichigo settled down to watch him.

About two hours later, Kisshu woke up, sick to his stomach again. Ichigo looked up and asked, "Not feeling well again?"

Kisshu nodded, and grabbed the bucket, putting it on his lap as he felt stuff coming up again. He opened his mouth, and everything came spilling out into the bucket. He felt Ichigo start rubbing his back as everything in his stomach came out of his throat.

Suddenly he heard Ichigo say, "Kisshu, that bucket's really full, can you still get up?"

"I think so," Kisshu said weakly. He picked up the bucket, and got out of bed.

Ichigo noticed he was kind of shaky, and said, "I'll help you walk; try to hold it till we get there."

Kisshu just nodded, and Ichigo helped him walk to the bathroom. As they reached the door, Kisshu's stomach started acting up again, and he clapped a hand over his mouth. Swallowing hard, he managed to get to the toilet, and he set the bucket down, then threw up into the toilet. He felt Ichigo rubbing his back again as he coughed up more stuff.

Finally he stopped, and emptied the bucket, then flushed the toilet. "Do you think you're still able to walk?" Ichigo asked him.

"Yeah, but not for much longer," Kisshu said. He got up shakily, and Ichigo helped him walk back to his bed.

"Get some more rest," Ichigo said. "Do you have any other buckets?"

"There's a closet next to this room, there should be some in there," Kisshu said.

"I'm getting an extra one; you should go back to sleep," Ichigo said.

Kisshu settled back and went to sleep as Ichigo went to the closet and got a bucket, then brought it back to Kisshu's room. She set it down and went back to watching Kisshu.

Four hours later, Ichigo was tired, so she curled up on Kisshu's sofa and went to sleep.

Kisshu woke up the next morning feeling better. He wasn't really hungry, but his stomach felt fine otherwise. Looking over at his sofa, he saw Ichigo sleeping there. He got up, and went over to her, then sat down next to her. She stirred, then opened her eyes. "Did I wake you up?" Kisshu asked.

"No, my stomach doesn't feel good," Ichigo said.

"Did you catch what I had?" Kisshu asked as Ichigo sat up.

"Probably," Ichigo said gloomily. She felt her stomach churning, and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she threw up everything she had eaten yesterday. Vaguely she heard teleportation, and felt Kisshu rubbing her back as everything in her stomach came out of her throat.

Suddenly stuff stopped coming up, but she still felt awful. "Is your stomach any better?" Kisshu asked her.

"No, it feels worse, but I can't throw up," Ichigo said.

Kisshu put a hand on her stomach, feeling it churning. Then he pressed his hand into her stomach, feeling the muscles loosening a bit. Ichigo made a noise in her throat, and Kisshu pressed a little harder.

That did the trick, and Ichigo felt what seemed like a week's worth of stuff come up. She opened her mouth, and coughed it all up into the toilet. By the time everything was out, the toilet was full, and Ichigo flushed it.

Kisshu noticed she still didn't look too good, and asked, "Are you able to keep medicine down?"

"Doubtful," Ichigo said gloomily. "I'm gonna-" she broke off as she realized she was about to throw up again. She turned back to the toilet, and almost immediately threw up what felt like everything in her stomach.

Finally she stopped, but apparently this last bout hadn't been everything in her stomach, because two minutes later, she was throwing up more stuff.

Kisshu kept rubbing her back gently as she coughed up everything in her stomach. She eventually stopped again, and Kisshu asked, "How's your stomach?"

"Not any better, but it doesn't feel like there's more stuff coming up," Ichigo said.

"Maybe you should go back to bed; you can have my bed," Kisshu said.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Kisshu asked. "I don't think sleeping on the sofa is going to be any good for you."

"Thanks…." Ichigo said. She flushed the toilet and got up, then walked back to Kisshu's bed and sleepily climbed under the covers. Kisshu came over and tucked her in as she fell asleep.

About two hours later, Ichigo woke up again, sick to her stomach. She sat up, and Kisshu asked, "Your stomach's not feeling good again?"

Ichigo tried to reply, but had to grab one of the buckets fast, right before she threw up. Luckily she didn't get anything on the bed.

She felt Kisshu start rubbing her back again as what felt like her insides came out of her mouth. Suddenly a lot of stuff came up at once, and she opened her mouth as she threw up so much at once she couldn't breathe. When she finally got a break, she started gasping for air. "You can't breathe?" Kisshu asked her.

"I think I just threw up too much at once," Ichigo said breathlessly. She caught her breath, and Kisshu said, "That bucket's full, can you use the other one till I get back?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. Kisshu handed her the other bucket, and teleported the full one to the bathroom. Ichigo was feeling sick again, and she put the new bucket on her lap, then opened her mouth as her stomach turned inside out, and everything inside it was pushed into her throat. Soon everything was spilling out of her mouth into the bucket, and she kept feeling worse. It felt like her stomach was doing backflips as she felt more stuff coming, and she opened her mouth just as everything came up.

She vaguely felt Kisshu rubbing her back again as her stomach flipped again, and she coughed up more stuff. Eventually stuff stopped coming up, but her stomach was still churning. "I feel awful," she told Kisshu, who was looking at her worriedly.

"I noticed," he said. "That bucket's full, here's the other one if you need it."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "I think I'm going to try to get some more sleep; I don't think anything else is coming up right now."

"K," Kisshu said.

Ichigo laid back, and fell asleep. Kisshu quietly went to empty the full bucket, then came back and sat next to the bed.

Ichigo slept for another four hours before her stomach started acting up again, and she woke up. Kisshu was curled up on the sofa, sleeping, and Ichigo felt bad about waking him, but she knew she didn't have any choice in the matter; she couldn't hold it much longer. She grabbed one of the buckets, and barely had time to put it under her mouth before everything she was holding in came spilling out into the bucket.

She heard a soft groan from Kisshu's direction, and felt bad about waking him as she coughed all her insides up into the bucket.

Soon enough, the bucket was full, and Ichigo STILL felt sick to her stomach. She put the full one down carefully, and grabbed the other one right before it felt like her stomach had exploded. She barely got her mouth open in time as the exploding feeling caused stuff to start coming up really fast. As soon as her mouth was open, everything in her stomach poured out into the bucket. _Why is there still stuff left? _she wondered.

When the second bucket was full, Ichigo realized that she was going to have to get up; Kisshu was still sleeping, a blanket over his head. While Ichigo found this cute, she knew it wouldn't help her much. She didn't want to wake him, though, so she shakily got up, got both the buckets, and took them to the bathroom.

She managed to reach the bathroom, but just as she put the buckets down next to the toilet, her legs gave out. The jolting motion caused her stomach to flip again, and she barely made it to the toilet before she threw up again. This time, when she finished, she felt her stomach settle down. Soon it felt pretty much fine, but then her vision started going black. Soon she was unconscious on the floor.

When Ichigo woke up, she realized she was in Kisshu's bed, and she felt fine. Turning her head, she was startled to see Kisshu with his head in his hands, sitting next to the bed. "Kisshu?" she asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Kisshu's head shot up. "You're awake?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"You've been out for three days," Kisshu said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Ichigo said. She sat up, and Kisshu hugged her tightly.

"I was really worried," he said softly.

Ichigo hugged back and said, "Sorry I made you worry."

"We formed a truce," Kisshu said. "Blondie and Treehugger are dead, and Keiichiro gave Pai the Mew Aqua. We were just waiting for you to recover to take it home."

"Are you going back?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"No, I'm living with you from now on," Kisshu said, smirking.

"YAY!" Ichigo said happily.

Kisshu just smirked.

**Another one…..**


End file.
